


If That's What It Takes

by Lyanaen



Series: The Protector [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angels, Castiel (Supernatural) - Freeform, Crossover, Demons, F/M, Father Figures, Heaven, Hell, Hunter Danny Mahealani, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Hunters, M/M, Non-Human Stiles Stilinski, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Protective Winchesters (Supernatural), Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Teen Wolf Crossover, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyanaen/pseuds/Lyanaen
Summary: After the tragic death of his father, Stiles wants nothing more than answers. However, getting what he wants comes with great price. Can he sacrifice his old life, his pack and his believes in order to unfold the secrets surrounding his dad's murder?
Relationships: Danny Mahealani & Stiles Stilinski, Death/God (Supernatural), Gabriel (Supernatural)/Stiles Stilinski, Melissa McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Dean Winchester, Stiles Stilinski/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Stiles Stilinski/Sam Winchester
Series: The Protector [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874968
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sooo, welcome to my first fanfiction posted on AO3. I'm pretty excited about it because this idea has been in my head for a while now and I couldn't wait to start writing it! I really hope you will like it, so I won't waste your time any longer. Enjoy! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Yeah, I messed it up a little bit. I was too excited about the first chapter that I completely forgot that I wrote an intro too, but hey! Here it is, as if it's always been here! I hope you can forgive me for messing it up. :) Anyway, enjoy this sort intro and if it catched your interest, please, do continue to read the next chapter(s)!

**_STILES_** had a very bad feeling in his stomach as he approached his old home in Beacon Hills. Something was wrong in that house and he could _feel it._ It was an ability he developed after the nogitsune possessed him. Since then, every time something bad was about to happen, he just _felt_ it. Like when Theo showed up in town. He _felt_ that he was trouble and look how right he turned out to be.

The young man furrowed his eyebrows, scanning his surrounding with his eyes as he readied himself for trouble. When he didn't find anything out of the place, he reached for the door and with a light push, it cracked open. Stiles' eyes widened in horror. Somebody was in the house because there was no way his dad would forget to close it, especially since he learnt about the supernatural.

Suddenly, a painful groan echoed through the house and Stiles' eyes snapped towards the source of the voice. What he saw that moment was something he knew he will never be able to forget. His father was strapped to a chair in the middle of the living room. He looked horrible. Wounds and bruises covered his whole body, his clothes ripped apart and painted red by his blood.

"Dad?" Stiles breathed out, terror written on his face. His brain was screaming at him to move, to run to his father and help him but he was paralyzed. He just stood there and stared at the scene in front of him. 

His dad seemed to hear him because he raised his head to look up. His eyes widened at the sight of his son, panic and worry flashing through him. 

"Stiles—" he croaked, his voice full of pain and worry. "R-ru—"

He was cut off by a silhouette appearing in front of him that raised its hand and without hesitation, before anyone could react, stabbed the Sheriff in the throat. Noah choked for air, desperately pulling on his bounds with the last of his strength, his eyelids getting heavier with every passing minute.

"No! Dad!" Stiles screamed, tears gathering in his eyes as he tried to run to his father but found himself stuck. There was some unknown force holding him back and overwhelming emotions or not, he wasn't strong enough to fight it off.

The figure turned towards Stiles this time, flashing its yellow eyes that illuminated the maniac smirk on its face in the dark room. It tilted its head and its grin widened at the sight of the struggling man.

"Well, hello, _Stiles_."

And with that, it vanished from the room, the force that was holding Stiles back disappearing with it.

"Dad!"


	2. Drown In My Own Tears

**_EVER_** since his mother died, Stiles has been doing everything in his power to look after his father, especially after that specific night when his best friend got bitten and turned into a werewolf. He knew it bothered his dad, it wasn’t something the sheriff wanted to hide from him but at the same time, he didn’t care about what he was thinking. Keeping his father safe and healthy came naturally like it was programmed into him and he couldn’t resist it, no matter what Noah told him. He already lost his mother, he couldn’t lose his father too. 

_You’re a little late for that now, aren’t you?_

_Oh, yes, yes, you are._

_You failed, Stiles._

He forcefully shut his eyes, clenching his fists. 

_You failed him, Stiles._

His nails slowly dip into his palm, ignoring the feeling of wetness on his fingers. 

_You failed your father._

The strength of his clench hardened and tears formed in his eyes but not from the pain. From knowing it was right. He truly failed him. 

_You let him die._

_You could’ve saved him._

_You could’ve saved him, Stiles._

_You could’ve saved him._

_You could’ve._

_Stiles._

_It was all you, Stiles._

_Your fault._

_You killed him, Stiles._

_You hear me, Stiles?_

_Stiles._

_Stiles. . ._

“. . . Stiles?” 

Small hands were placed on his fists, forcing him to release his clench. His eyes immediately popped open as he was snapped out of his trance. 

Melissa McCall, his best friend’s mother was kneeling in front of him, her eyes fixed on the boy’s bloody hands with a worried frown slowly appearing on her face. She raised her head, allowing Stiles to see tears gathering in her eyes. The woman hated to see him like this. He was her son’s best friend, his brother and she couldn’t help but consider him as her own and seeing him suffer after everything they went through broke her heart into pieces. 

“Stiles?” one of her hands found its way up to the boy’s cheek, stroking him slowly in a calming way. Stiles leans into her touch. It made him feel relaxed and every self-blaming thought retreated into the deepest pit of his mind. They were not completely gone, no, Stiles wasn’t sure that they will ever go away but he didn’t care at that moment. The only thing he cared about was the warmth of the woman’s touch. A mother’s touch. “There’s a man who wants to talk to you about your dad.” Melissa turned her head towards the entrance of the living room and as Stiles followed her gaze, his brown eyes met with a pair of blue. The man was short and looked like he was around his fifties. He was wearing a suit and a grey trench coat but the way he was standing clearly showed that he was pretty uncomfortable in his clothes. Stiles raised an eyebrow at this but decided to not voice his thoughts. I mean, for all he knew, the guy could only need a little – or a bigger – trip to the bathroom. 

“Special Agent Willis. FBI.” he took out his badge to show it to the kid but before Stiles could take a proper look at it, the document was already out of his sight as Agent Willis slipped it back into his pocket. The boy frowned a little, his paranoia waking up but he was quick to hide it from the man. Until he’s not sure about this Willis – if it’s even his real name – not being an FBI agent, he shouldn’t say anything about it. “You must be Stiles.” the said boy nodded before glancing at Melissa who was still holding his hands as a way of comfort. 

The woman smiled at him and looked down at the damaged, shaking hands in her grip. “I’ll go and get some things to get you cleaned up.” he told Stiles, releasing him before he stood up and turned to the newcomer. “Take a seat, Agent. But please, don’t push him. Stiles has been through a lot.” 

“I told you, I’m fine.” Stiles mumbled but it didn’t change anything. Melissa knew him, she has practically raised him. 

The nurse sighed, shaking her head. “I’ll be right back. Agent, you’re welcome to take a seat.” she nodded towards the sofa before she walked out of the room, leaving the two alone. Stiles immediately dropped his gaze and it was now fixated on his bloody hands that were just lying there motionless on his lap. 

The Agent sighed, staring at the boy with pity shining in his eyes. “Look, kid. I’m sorry about your dad but I need to know what happened that night if I want to find out who’s responsible for his death.” Stiles stayed silent for a while. The man was even starting to believe that he would’ve to try better than this to get him talk but then, he suddenly heard the kid’s voice. The volume was far from how people normally talk and the trembling also made it harder for him to understand Stiles’ words but the Agent has talked to enough traumatized people in his life, so it wasn’t a big challenge to decode the mumbling. 

“I was . . . I was coming home from LA. We were supposed to spend the weekend together. I just arrived when I opened the front door and saw them. Dad . . . he was tied to a chair, in the middle of our living room.” Stiles chocked a little on his tears as images from that night flashed in front of her eyes. 

He didn’t want to see them. He didn’t want to remember any of it. He wanted to forget the whole scene, especially the look on his father’s face when the knife sliced through his flesh and stood into his neck. The boy hated to admit it but he looked . . . he looked relieved. As if he was happy to . . . _die_. 

_He was happy, alright._

_I mean, he finally got rid of you._

_He doesn’t have to take care of you anymore._

_The stupid kid that killed his wife and ruined his life._

“. . . kid?” this time, Willis was the one who successfully pulled him out of his suffocating thoughts. Stiles’ head snapped up, his eyes fixed on the FBI Agent who was watching him carefully as if the boy could go crazy in every minute and shoot himself. “You alright?” the boy avoided the question as he returned to his story. 

“There was a man standing in front of him. I was facing his back.”

The Agent frowned. Was this really a case or just some sick bastard’s doing? “A man?” 

“Yeah.” Stiles breathed out, nodding his head. “I couldn't see him properly because it was dark but he was definitely a man. His silhouette, the way he stood. And . . .”

He was interrupted by Melissa stepping inside the room. Her eyes were narrowed as she stared at the man sitting on the sofa and she tightened her grip around the baseball bat she was holding.

Wait, what? 

“What . . .” 

“Don’t tell him more, Stiles. He’s not really FBI.” Melissa ordered the boy, not looking away from the man who was now standing up slowly, his hands raised up in surrender. “Raphael called. Said he’s coming to town because he’s got signed to your father’s case. _Alone_.” 

Stiles turned his attention back to the man, eyes narrowing as questions filled his mind. Who was he if not FBI? Why does he want information about his dad’s death? Was he the murderer, coming to check how much he knew? But, no, that would be foolish of him. Or . . . not? 

Anger flashed in Stiles’ eyes and he took the bat away from his best friend’s mom, standing in front of her. He was ready to protect her if his suspicion is right. He already lost his biological parents, he sure as hell won’t let Melissa be taken away from him as well. No, not if he has any say in it.

“Who are you?”

The stranger sighed. “Look, kid. I’m not here to hurt you. I want to help.”

“Help?” Stiles scoffed, sending a death glare towards the man. “And I should believe that? For all I know, you could be that sick bastard who stabbed my dad in the throat!”

“I know it looks like it, but I’m not who you think I am. I want to catch the thing that killed your father and kill it before it can hurt anyone else.”

“ _Thing_?” Melissa and Stiles shared a look.

Not again. . .

“Yes.” the guy nodded, looking between the two. He successfully caught their little gesture and seeing it made him believe that they knew exactly what he will going to say next. However, he decided to stay silent about it for now. He’ll ask later. “I think your father’s murderer is not human.”

Melissa stared at the man in disbelief, pretending to have no knowledge of the supernatural. It would be too dangerous for her kid and his pack to trust this man. “You’re crazy.” she shook her head, her gaze turning into an angry glare. “You come in here, lying about everything, asking questions about the Sheriff’s death and now, you expect us to believe that bullshit?” she raised her voice at the man, knowing very well how would she react if she had no idea about how real supernatural is.

“Look, lady-” the stranger was cut off by Stiles.

“If not an agent or the murderer, who exactly are you?” his voice was calm, yet slightly threatening. Something Stiles rarely is, but this was about his dad who was murder three days ago. 

The man took a deep breath before answering. “Bobby Singer. I’m a hunter.”

The young Stilinski’s grip tightened around the baseball bat. A hunter? Again? Was he perhaps sent by Monroe? No, certainly not. Why would she send someone to hunt down his father’s murderer when she’s been hunting his friends for years now? Makes no sense. Plus, Stiles made sure to not mention anything that’s supernatural when the officers interrogated him. But then, how did this hunter know there was something else to his father’s death?

“A hunter? I can assure you, Mr Singer, no animal had anything to do with this.” Melissa scoffed, still playing dumb and it was pretty believable. Stiles had to admit, she was a damn good actress. 

“Oh, no. Not animals, lady. Demons.” he said, shaking his head while looking between the two standing in front of him. He studied their faces as their expressions changed. He started to get suspicious, especially at the kid. There was just something about the way he looked at him. Bobby was sure that even if he doesn’t know about the supernatural, he definitely saw something.

“D-demons?” the young Stilinski dropped his act for a moment, processing the information. He’s seen a lot of things since Scott was bitten. From a very angry alpha Peter through the nogitsune who possessed him to the Anuk-Ite. He truly believed that after all these things, nothing supernatural can surprise him anymore. Yet, here stood this hunter who obviously had no idea about the shit that has gone down in this town, stating that his father was murdered by demons. 

Demons.

_Freakin’ demons._

What’s it gonna be next? Angels? Or the Devil himself?

“You mean to tell me that _demons_ from _Hell_ killed my father, an innocent man who didn’t even know they existed? Why would they do that? For fun?” Stiles opened his arms, staring at Bobby with narrowed eyes. He still couldn’t–, no, _didn’t want to_ believe it. If his dad died just because some creatures from hell were getting bored, so they killed someone for fun . . . even the thought of it made Stiles so _so_ angry. He wanted to find this demon, hunt it down and then . . .

_Oh, yes._

_Say it, Stiles._

_We both know you want to._

_Come on, say it!_

_Think about how you want to get revenge on the thing that took away your daddy from you._

_How you want to watch it scream and beg for mercy before you kill it like it killed him._

_Say it, Stiles._

_Say it!_

No! No. No, no, no, he won’t! He doesn’t want it. His father wouldn’t want it. No. No, no and no. He just wants answers. He’s not willing to accept the fact that it did it for fun. No. There must be a reason. There’s always a reason. That’s what he wants, not revenge . . .

. . . _right?_

“I’m sorry, kid.” Bobby shook his head, looking at the young man with pity in his eyes. He could understand where Stiles was coming from, he really could. His wife was dead because of demons, after all. 

“Why do you think it was . . . demons?” Melissa spoke up, while she placed a hand on Stiles’ back, gently rubbing it in order to calm the boy down.

“I found sulfur in your house. It’s a typical sign of demons. Wherever they are, they leave sulfur behind. Makes our job a little bit easier.” he explained and the two nodded in understanding. 

“So, you say, you’re here to hunt this demon down . . .” Stiles started, his voice still trembling a little bit. “Can you kill it?” 

Bobby sighed, shaking his head. “We don’t know any way to kill a demon.” 

“Then how are you gonna hunt it down?” the young man frowned in confusion. What this man was doing made no sense to him. 

“We can’t kill it but that doesn’t mean we can’t send it back to where it came from.” 

“You mean, you can send it back to hell?” Melissa blurted out, her voice full of hope and relieve. If this man can deal with this _demon_ then at least the kids don’t need to get involved. She would hate to drag them back here to face yet _another_ supernatural drama, especially when Monroe’s hunters are still watching the town, waiting for them to return. 

“Yes, ma’am. That’s exactly what I mean.” 

“Okay.” Stiles nodded before looking at his best friend’s mother, having a silent conversation with her. Finally, his gaze moved back to the hunter, determination written on his face. “How do we do it?” 

“What? Kid, this–” 

“Look.” Stiles cut him off. “That . . . _thing_ killed my dad. So if we can send it back to rot in hell, then _I_ will be the one to do it.” 

Bobby wasn’t sure what he saw was real or it was just his mind playing with him but for a moment, the kid’s eyes flashed in a beautiful mix of yellow and black before settling back to his normal brown eyes. 

“So, how do _we_ do it?”


	3. A Bit of Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Soo, here's the second chapter! Please let me now what you think about it because I would really like to hear your opinions. I hope you like it! Enjoy! ;D

“ ** _HEY_** , Scott.” 

“ _Hey, man._ ” hearing his best friend’s voice coming from the phone calmed Stiles down a little as he settled down on the stairs of the McCall residence’s porch. “ _How are you?_ ” the young man closed his eyes as the question reached his ears, rubbing his forehead softly. If he hears this question from another person, he’s sure as hell gonna throw up. Or worse. 

“I’m fine.” he mumbled. 

“ _Stiles . . ._ ” 

"I’m fine, Scott, okay?” he snapped, getting annoyed. “Just, you know, my dad was killed by a freakin’ demon we know nothing about and we’ve been searching for the damn thing for days now and we still haven’t found anything!” the words left his mouth before he could stop himself from directing his anger and grief at the True Alpha but the moment they were out, he immediately regretted it. “Oh God . . .” he breathed out, burying his face into his free hand. “Scott, I’m sorry. I didn’t–” 

“ _Hey, it’s ok. I understand._ ” the werewolf reassured him. “ _So, you found nothing?_ ” 

Stiles sighed and shook his head. “Absolutely nothing. I think it’s not in town anymore. You know, as if the thing he was here for is done, so he moved on.”

“ _You think it went to Beacon Hills to kill your dad in the first place?_ ”

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded, a small tear escaping his eyes as he was reminded of his father’s death. “And I think it’s my fault.” he choked on his words, not wanting them to be true but deep down, he _knew_ they were. 

A tired sigh was heard from the Alpha. “ _Stiles, we’ve already talked about this. It wasn’t your fault. You couldn’t have done anything to save him._ ” 

“Yes, I could’ve but that’s not the point now, Scott!” 

“ _What?_ ” 

“I think it wants me, Scott.” 

“ _What?!_ ” his best friend exclaimed. “ _What makes you think this, Stiles?!_ ” 

“I-I-I don’t know . . .” the human let out a frustrated sigh, massaging his nose tiredly. 

When he moved away from Beacon Hills with the pack, he hoped so bad that this will be over. That there won’t be any more evil supernatural creature that they needed to defeat because they were the only ones who knew the truth. It was a stupid thing to wish for, he knew that, especially when you’re surrounded by werewolves and other non-human creatures 24/7 but hey. They lived in peace for years in Los Angeles, only having problems with some of Monroe’s hunters. However, it seemed that this peace was over and hell, how much Stiles wished it wasn’t. 

“I just . . .” he paused for a moment before he decided to start over. “When he looked at me . . . . and . . . and that smile . . .” he stuttered, quickly wiping away his tears before anyone could see them. He doesn’t need another person asking if he was feeling okay or was in need of help. People just can’t understand that talking to him about it just makes everything worse, can they? “Scott, I think he wanted me to see it. He wanted me to see how he kills my dad.”

Hearing his best friend’s words shocked Scott for a while. He didn’t know what to think or how to react. He was extremely worried for Stiles, that he knew for sure but at the same time, he felt like Stiles was seeing things into this that aren’t really there and that thought made him feel guilty. Most of the times, Stiles’ ideas and assumptions turned out to be true and Scott knew that if what he says is true and he doesn’t believe him now, then his decision will have consequences like losing his best friend.

“ _Okay, that’s it. I’m coming to Beacon Hills._ ” 

Stiles’ eyes immediately widened and he started resisting without hesitation. “What? No! You stay where you are, Scott!” 

“ _But Stiles! If what you say is true, then you’re in terrible danger. We’re talking about demons here, man!_ ” 

“They’re after me, okay? I don’t want to drag you or anyone from the pack into it. You’ve to take care of your clinic and the others have important things to do as well. You can’t drop the life we built up in LA for this.” he insisted. 

“ _But . . ._ ” 

“Stop, Scott.” Stiles sighed, already having enough of the arguing. “I’m not alone, okay? This Bobby guy is not that bad and he knows much more about demons than we know. He also has been teaching me some things.”

Even though Stiles couldn’t see his face, he knew very well that a confused frown found its way up to Scott’s face. “ _What kind of things?_ ”

“Well, first of all, he told us everything he knew about demons and he’s also been teaching me some combat technique. You know, with knives and everything.” 

Stiles sounded sincerely excited about the second part and Scott was thankful that at least this distracted his friend from the loss of his father but he also wasn’t sure that learning how to fight was a good idea for Stiles. He didn’t exactly know why but the thought of his best friend fighting with knives and guns bothered him. Hyperactive, human, innocent Stiles . . .

“ _That’s . . . that’s great, yeah._ ”

Stiles narrowed his eyes in suspicion, hearing the hesitation and uncertainty in his best friend’s voice. Was Scott not happy that he finally won’t be defenceless like he used to be? Didn’t it bothered him back then that he didn’t know if he could protect himself?

“Are you okay, Scott?”

“ _What? Yeah, I’m fine._ ” he answered quickly, feeling a little ashamed of himself for lying to his best friend but he himself didn’t really understand what he was feeling, so trying to explain it to Stiles would definitely be a bad idea. “ _I should go now. My lunch break is over soon._ ”

“Oh, okay.” Stiles breathed out, disappointed. First, he’s lying to him and now he’s trying to get rid of him. Did he do something wrong? Said something? “Tomorrow?”

“ _Uh, yeah, sure, tomorrow. Bye._ ” and without even waiting for Stiles to say his goodbye, the line was broken by the True Alpha, making the human sigh as he lowered his head, tossing his phone to the ground. 

There must’ve been something he said or did to upset his best friend but as he thought back to their conversation, he couldn’t remember anything that could bother Scott. Or was it that he was so insisted on him staying in LA? But no, that’s stupid, he would tell him if it bothered him. In fact, the way their friendship was, he would tell him if he was upset about something, no matter what it is. So, was he just imagining this? Seeing something into something that isn’t there?

_Don’t be so naïve, Stiles._

_Of course he’s upset._

_And it’s all because of you, again._

_You’re ruining his life and he’s starting to get tired of it._

_Because trouble always seems to find little, defenceless Stiles._

“You knew he was lying to you, yet you did not question him about it.” Stiles turned his head towards the unfamiliar voice, the whispers in his mind retreating for the time being. “Why is that?” there stood an older looking, dark skinned man that Stiles could not recognize. He definitely never saw him, so he either wasn’t from Beacon Hills or moved into town after the younger left.

“I’m sorry, what?” Stiles frowned in confusion, not being able to place the man’s question.

“Your friend, Scott.” the stranger smiled softly, his eyes focused on Melissa’s little garden as he slowly walked closer to the now wide eyed young man. 

Stiles immediately jumped onto his feet, backing away from the approaching man while with his hand, he slowly reached for the knife Bobby gave him for protection. In the meantime, one thought seemed stuck in the front of his mind: did that demon finally showed up for Stiles?

“I’m not a demon, Mieczyslaw. Quite the opposite, actually.” he finally moved his gaze to the young adult, his lips forming into a reassuring smile that was supposed to calm the Stilinski down but Stiles knew better than trust a stranger this fast, especially when a demons seems to be after him.

“It’s Stiles.” he muttered before shaking his head as he reminded himself that this was not the time. “Who are you?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at the man.

“My name is Joshua.”

“And _what_ exactly are you?”

Joshua smiled at the young man, a glimpse of adoration flashing through his eyes. “I’m an angel of the Lord.”

Stiles’ eyes went wide for a short amount of time before a sarcastic laugh escaped from his mouth. At first, he truly wanted to believe him but then, when he thought about it more, he realized that there was no way an angel would come down to Earth to visit him. Especially since he didn’t really believe in God or angels or anything that has to do something with religions. There was a time he did have faith in God when he was younger but after his mother died, Stiles just couldn’t believe anymore. Not after all those sleepless nights he spent with praying for his mother to be well again, only to find out they were completely pointless. 

“Okay, yeah, sure. And I’m a pink horse with a horn covered by sprinkles.”

“I believe it's the description of a creature humans call unicorn, correct?” he asked, tilting his head and if he wasn’t so paranoid, Stiles would even say he looked genuinely confused. Not waiting for any confirmation, he continued. “I can assure you Mieczyslaw, you’re not a pink horse and you certainly don’t have a horn.” Stiles felt the need to facepalm himself but he held his urge back, not wanting to lower his defence. He still didn’t know who or what this man wa because let’s be honest, there was no freaking way angels or God exist. If they would, the world wouldn’t be so fucked up, right? Cause they would care.  
Right?

“You still don’t believe me.”

“Believe what? That you’re an angel of the lord?” he asked mockingly. “Sorry to break it to you but there’re no such things as angels.”

“A few days ago, you would’ve said the same about demons and today, you’ve teamed up with a hunter to catch one.”

Stiles had to admit, he was right in a way but there was still this part of him that just couldn’t–, didn’t want to believe it. Believing it would mean it’s real and he wasn’t sure he was ready for that. Not when he already has so much on his mind. 

“Okay, let’s say that you really are an . . . angel.” he started playing along with Joshua, wanting to finally know what did he want here from him. “Why come here? To _me_?”

Joshua’s face became series as he spoke up again. “I’m here to tell you that you that you’re not going to find the demon you’re looking for. Not here, at least.”

“What?” Stiles asked, narrowing his eyes at the man. He knew more than he showed, Stiles knew that for sure but at first, he needed to know what Joshua’s intentions are. 

“If you truly want to catch the demon that killed your father, you’ll need to leave Beacon Hills with Bobby Singer. He’s the only one that can help you, for now.” the young man mentally flinched at his words. Leaving Beacon Hills, his family and his pack, with a hunter? Could he do that? Leave them behind for re–, closure?

_Closure?_

_C’mon, Stiles!_

_Call it what it really is._

_Revenge._

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, taking deep breaths as he tried to make it go away.

_Oh, come now, Stiles._

_We both now I’m right._

_Just admit it._

The young man gritted his teeth in frustration. No. Just leave him alone! He just wants peace in his own freaking mind!

“Mieczyslaw?” Stiles ignored the man and stared down at the ground, listening. The voice was gone again. For now, at least. The younger man shook his head, returning to reality, just to find Joshua looking at him with a somewhat worried face. Could . . . _angels_ worry?

“You want me to leave with that Bobby guy? What else? Become a hunter too?” he opened his arms, raising an eyebrow at the supposed angel questioningly while letting out a mocking snort.

“Now that you mention, yes. Becoming a hunter would certainly benefit you on the path that is before you.” 

At first, Stiles thought he was joking. Him as a hunter? _Him_? The defenceless human from a pack of supernatural creatures with the True Alpha as his best friend? The one who was possessed by an evil kitsune that killed hundreds of people just because he enjoyed power? It had to be a joke. A very bad one at that. But then, why did he looked so serious? “What the hell are you talking about?” Stiles asked, raising his voice a little bit. He started to get upset for not getting the right answers. Joshua tilted his head slightly as he stared back at the young man. “The Lord has great plans for you, Mieczyslaw. I’m not authorized to share them with you, so you will have to trust my words.” Stiles had to stop himself from scoffing. Trust his words? Why would he do that? He doesn’t even believe that he’s an angel, then why would he believe something that would mean he has to leave behind his family? This man obviously doesn’t understand the concept of family. 

“Okay, man. Cut this angel bullshit and just tell me what the hell you want from me!” he snapped, becoming really impatient. His temper clearly wasn’t the same since his dad’s death. He became pretty hot-headed too, much to his own and his environment’s distaste.

Joshua seemed to ignore his outburst as he moved his eyes away from the young man's face, looking behind him instead. 

“Miss McCall has arrived.” Stiles followed his gaze, turning his back to the man as he looked through the window to see his surrogate mother closing the front door behind her. “You must follow the path, Mieczyslaw.”

“What the—?” he was cut off by a sound of fluttering wings, making him turn on his heels, just to find Joshua gone.

He's just vanished!


	4. Oh, Pretty Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, it took me some time but eventually, I finished this chapter as well! Sorry that you had to wait for it so long, I just had some stuggles with writing, but now, it's done and I hope you like it. Please, enjoy! <3

**_AN_** annoyed groan left Stiles’ mouth as his phone broke the calm silence of the room he got from Bobby, so he wouldn’t have to sleep on the couch every single time. Stiles had to admit it, for a hunter who would probably kill his . . . _friends_ in an instant if he found out what they were, the man wasn’t _that_ bad. He was kinda amusing, especially when he was angry. The look he has on his face every single time is just priceless. 

“Shut that damn thing off or I’ll shoot ya!” came a familiar shout from the room next door. Stiles snickered as he rose up to a sitting position and quickly reached for his phone, not wanting to annoy the hunter even more when he has just woken up. He wasn’t that cruel. Not now, at least. 

“Good morning to you too, grandpa!” he yelled back, grinning cheekily as he heard some kind words coming through the thin wall that separated the two bedrooms. However, his smirk immediately dropped when he saw the name written on his phone’s screen. 

_Lydia._

Stiles sucked in a breath, feeling a sudden weight pressing against his chest. It had been at least two months since he’s spoken to anyone from the pack. During the first two weeks, he tried to call them, several times but none of them bothered to pick it up and after a while, he decided if they don’t care then he won’t put more effort in reaching out. It wasn’t his fault anyway. They’re the ones who can’t understand that he can’t just let that demon get away with murdering his father. Even if it means he has to become a hunter. 

Stiles shook his head, letting out a sigh as he forced himself to decline the call. Guilt washed over him immediately. He wanted to talk to Lydia so badly. He wanted to know how are they doing or what has happened during the past few weeks but it was for the better. Until he was done here and caught that bastard, it wasn’t safe for them to keep in touch with him. And, well, better safe than sorry, right? 

“Kid?” Stiles raised his head to look at the old hunter standing in the doorway, staring at him with a questioning look on his face. He must’ve noticed Stiles frowning. “Everything alright?” 

“Yeah. Everything is fine.” he quickly put a wide smile on his face while getting up from his bed. “What’s up?” 

“The Winchester boys are coming here today. They need help to find their daddy. Don’t know the details.” He told him, deciding to not push him any farther. If he wanted to talk about it, he can come to him but otherwise, he wasn't one to force it out of him. 

“Got it.” Stiles nodded, turning away from the man and opening his close to look for some training clothes. “I'm gonna go out to the field. Just shout when you need me.” he paused for a minute, took a pair of shorts and a shirt out. “Or not.” he added quietly, not meaning for Bobby to hear but unknown to him, it still reached the old hunter’s ears. 

If he wanted to be honest, he would be more than happy if he could just stay away from the Winchesters. He heard about the hunters from Chris Argent. John, Dean and Sam Winchester. The shoot first, ask questions later type of guys. The ones, Stiles wanted nothing to do with in a long term. They’re bigger danger to his—, the pack than Bobby or Rufus. He can’t risk them finding out about that part of his life. 

“They’re good boys. I want you to meet them.” he told the young adult, ignoring his previous note. “You'll learn much more from them than from me.” Now this really caught Stiles attention. Was he referring to what he thinks he's referring to? 

“Wait! Hold up!” he immediately turned on his heals, now looking the older man properly in the eyes. “You want to . . . ditch me?” 

Bobby sighed, an apologetic expression appearing on his face. “It's not like that and you know it very well, kid. We’ve run into a dead end and without Rufus stopping by, you can’t even go for hunts. It’s better if you go with them.” 

“But how am I supposed to find that thing then? They know nothing about it. Not even as much as we do.” 

“When those two were kids, their mother was burnt alive on the ceiling by a yellow eyed demon.” Bobby told him, watching his reaction closely. “They've been chasing that son of a bitch their whole lives.” 

“And they still haven't found anything?” the young adult's voice cracked a little. If the Winchesters couldn’t found it after years and years searching, how could _he_ find it? Maybe this was a mistake after all. Yes. A big ass mistake. He left his pack for nothing and now, he can’t even go back.（ _“Fine, Stiles! You know what? If you want to do this without us then go! But don’t bother coming back.”_ ） 

“Look, kid. I know it looks bad but you knew what you were getting yourself into. I told you it wouldn’t be easy. So, shut up and do everything to find that thing!” he said harshly while Stiles stared at him with a blank face. 

He knew Bobby good enough to expect him to say something like that but he still had no idea how to react to it. He was kind of inspired but a little bit hurt at the same time. However, he knew the hunter was right. If he really wants to find that son of a bitch, he has to stop crying and finally start working. Even if it means teaming up with the Winchesters. 

Eventually, Stiles nodded his head in silent and took his sleeping shirt off, replacing it with the one he just took out of his closet. “Just let me know when they’re here.” he told the older man, looking over his shoulder when suddenly, the calmness of the house was interrupted by a loud banging on the door. 

“Bobby?!” 

The said man smiled a little as he looked towards the source of the voice. God, how he’d missed those two idjits. Especially Sam. He hadn’t seen that kid in years now. “Looks like the boys drove all night.” he stated before looking back at Stiles who was now standing fully changed, messing with his hair. “Get yourself together and come down. You’re not going to the field today.” 

“Figured.” he mumbled as the older hunter left the room, leaving the young adult alone in his room with his doubts still scratching the back of his mind. 

Was this really a good idea? He left behind everything he had, his whole life. He abandoned his family, _betrayed_ them. After everything they had been through and yet, he chose to turn away from them and let his anger towards the yellow-eyed thing overcome him. 

That stupid ‘I’m-an-angel--of the-lord' dude! If he wouldn’t have planted that option in his mind, he would’ve just turned to the pack ‘cause that’s what a pack for, right? They’re right there next to you in everything, especially when it’s about finding the demon that killed your father because for some unknown reason it wanted you to see it him take his last breath. But then, they all would be in danger, wouldn’t they? If that thing is after him and it killed his dad to make him suffer, then targeting his pack next would be the best way to cause more pain. 

_Oh, yes._

_Just imagine, Stiles._

_Your beloved pack, chained up like the dogs they are._

_Imagine._

_Hear their screams as they’re torn to pieces._

_Limb by limb._

_Until their pathetic werewolf powers became useless._

_Until they’re finally d—_

Stiles suddenly shook his head, his eyes open wide as he stared at the wall of his current room. No. Never. He’ll find that thing, whatever it takes and then, all of this will be over. Everything will go back to normal, as they were before. 

_Keep telling your—_

“Shut up!” the boy growled, kicking the side of his bed as a way of getting his anger out. “Ah! Shit! That hurts! Shit. Ah, fuckity-fuck!” he groaned as he fell back into his bed, squeezing his foot with his hands on instinct. “I suck.” he sighed tiredly as the pain in his foot slowly started to go away and buried his face into his pillow. 

He really didn’t like the idea of getting involved with the Winchesters but if that’s what it takes to finally put an end to this and catch that demon, then he will rather take the risk instead of spending half of his life chasing that thing. It shouldn’t be so hard to keep it a secret from them, right? I mean, he could talk himself out of every question Bobby asked. 

Stiles shook his head, taking a deep breath before he helped himself out of bed. He should really get his ass down there before Bobby makes him. No, that wouldn’t end pretty. Well, not for Stiles, at least. 

“Bobby, this book . . . I’ve never seen anything like it.” he heard a man’s voice as he reached the end of the staircase that led downstairs. He slowly approached the living room where he assumed Bobby and the brothers were, still not revealing his presence, waiting for the right moment to step in. 

“Key of Solomon? It’s the real deal, alright.” Bobby answered and Stiles immediately recognized which book they were talking about. He had read it a thousand times already, there was not one page he didn’t know. 

“And these, uh, protective circles. They really work?” 

“You can bet your sweet life they do.” before Bobby could answer they previous question, Stiles decided to cut in as he leaned against the doorway, watching the Winchesters closely. They looked pretty alarmed by him – the one standing next to Bobby even put his hand on his gun when he spoke up – but when they saw the old hunter smirk in amusement, they both decided against getting violent. “A demon gets trapped in one, puff, battery is on low power, please plug your demon into the charger.” 

“Who the hell are you?” the shorter brother asked harshly but Stiles didn’t even twitch at his tone. Derek talks to him like that all the time so he got used to it and now, it sounds so normal. 

“Yeah, sorry about that. I forgot to tell you.” Bobby spoke up instead of Stiles, not wanting for the younger man to say anything stupid that will piss Dean off. They needed to focus on getting John out of those demons’ hands, they’ve got no time for fighting. “This is Stiles Stilinski.” he introduced him, pointing at said man. 

“What the hell is Stiles?” the older Winchester frowned, earning a scoff and an eyeroll from Stiles. 

“Kid, this is Dean and Sam.” Bobby continued the introduction, ignoring Dean’s little comment. “Boys, I’ve been training Stiles to be hunter for a while now. He’s here to help.” 

“Help? How can a newbie hunter help us?” Dean scoffed while his younger brother stayed silent, studying the man standing at the doorway. 

He couldn’t figure much out of his look but he was pretty sure they were around the same age which made Sam frown in confusion. What happened to him that brought him into this life? Sam had a feeling it was just as tragic as their story but that’s pretty obvious, isn’t it? Most hunters go through hell before they choose this path. 

“First of all, the kid is good. He has been on several hunts with Rufus and I haven’t heard anything but good about him.” a small smile found its way up to Stiles’ face as the old hunter spoke but he had a few doubts about it being true. Yeah, he learnt everything Bobby and Rufus had taught him and he wasn’t the defenceless, clumsy Stiles anymore who couldn’t even catch a gun that’s thrown at him from 2 feet away but he was sure Rufus complained about him being an annoying little brat a thousand times. “And you need all the help you can get, ‘cause this is some serious crap you boys stepped in.” 

“Oh, yeah? How’s that?” 

“Normal year, I hear of, say, three demonic possessions. Maybe four, tops.” 

“Yeah?” 

“This year, we know of 28 so far.” Stiles butted in and Bobby nodded in confirmation. 

“You get what I’m saying? More and more demons are walking among us — a lot more.” the old hunter glanced at the man in the doorway who now had his head bowed down, staring at the ground. Bobby knew what was he thinking about. The number 28. The one that cost his father. 

“Do you know why?” Sam asked, looking between Bobby and Stiles. 

Bobby shook his head. “No. But I know it’s something big. The storm’s coming and you, boys,” his eyes travelled to Stiles for a brief moment which went unnoticed by the three boys before he looked back at Sam. “your Daddy — you are smack in the middle of it.” 

Suddenly, before anyone could say anything, Rumsfeld started barking outside, getting everyone’s attention away from their conversation. 

“Rumsfeld.” Bobby muttered, walking up to the window. “What is it?” he asks himself as he looks outside, just to see the chain of his dog broken and Rumsfeld gone. “Something’s wrong.” he turns back to the boys with a worried expression and at that moment, his statement was confirmed because not long after the words left his mouth, the door was kicked open, revealing a pretty pissed looking blonde girl. 

“No more crap, okay?” she said, walking into the house and stopping right in front of the trio while Stiles stayed in his spot at the doorway, hidden from the eyes of the demon, which gave them a little advantage against the thing. 

Dean and Stiles shared a look, nodding at each other as the older hunter unscrewed the holy water filled flask in his hand and then went to attack it but he ended up flying into a sack of books. This was the best moment for a surprise attack, so Stiles stepped out of his hiding place with a newly picked up knife in his hand and launched himself at the demon but before he could even reach it, he was thrown back against the wall, landing on the ground with a painful groan. First the bed and now this! This really isn’t his day. . . 

“I want the Colt, Sam — the real Colt — right now.” 

The what now?! 

“We don’t have it on us. We buried it.” Sam answered, pulling Bobby behind him and starting to back out of the room, right into the one Stiles just came out from which caused a smug smile to appear on the man’s face, knowing exactly what Sam was doing. Leading the demons straight into the devil’s trap painted on the ceiling. 

“Didn’t I say “no more crap”? I swear — after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I got to tell you, I’m a little underwhelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads. Lackluster, men. I mean, did you really think I wouldn’t find you?” Dean moved to stand behind the demon as it walked into the trap while Stiles stopped beside him, already standing on his feet. 

“Actually, we were counting on it.” Dean said, the demon turning to face him and Stiles who were staring at her before looking up at the ceiling with a smug expression on their faces. Confused, the demon follows their gaze, just to see the devil’s trap over her. 

“You walked right into it, dude.” Stiles shook his head, pretending to be disappointed but eventually, a grin spread across his face. This was his second encounter with a demon but so far, it wasn’t as impressive as he imagined.


End file.
